


DA QUALCHE PARTE, E' SEMPRE ORA DI COCCOLE

by kate_kate



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dork, Drunk Alec, Drunk Magnus Bane, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sappiness, parenting
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate
Summary: Anche se scava profondamente nella propria memoria, Alec Lightwood non riesce a ricordare qual è l’ultima volta che lui e suo marito sono usciti per una serata assieme. Essere rispettivamente il Capo dell’Istituto di NY e il Sommo Stregone di Brooklyn, ed avere per di più una figlia in età preadolescenziale e un figlio di tre anni, be’, probabilmente genera alcuni problemi nella tua vita amorosa.Alec li ama, questi bambini, ucciderebbe per loro e sacrificherebbe la propria vita senza pensarci un attimo, ma effettivamente potrebbe uccidere altrettanto facilmente per una serata da passare con suo marito. Per fortuna (o forse non tanto per fortuna, in realtà avrebbe in mente qualche membro del Clave che potrebbe essere una vittima perfetta della sua frustrazione), questo non si rende necessario.In cui Alec si ubriaca ma non da solo!





	DA QUALCHE PARTE, E' SEMPRE ORA DI COCCOLE

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [it's always sappy hour somewhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926405) by [Lecrit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecrit/pseuds/Lecrit). 
  * A translation of [it's always sappy hour somewhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926405) by [Lecrit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecrit/pseuds/Lecrit). 



> Dedicata a @noksindra

Anche se scava profondamente nella propria memoria, Alec Lightwood non riesce a ricordare qual è l’ultima volta che lui e suo marito sono usciti per una serata assieme. Essere rispettivamente il Capo dell’Istituto di NY e il Sommo Stregone di Brooklyn, ed avere per di più una figlia in età preadolescenziale e un figlio di tre anni, be’, probabilmente genera alcuni problemi nella tua vita amorosa.

Alec li ama, questi bambini, ucciderebbe per loro e sacrificherebbe la propria vita senza pensarci un attimo, ma effettivamente potrebbe uccidere altrettanto facilmente per una serata da passare con suo marito. Per fortuna (o forse non tanto per fortuna, in realtà avrebbe in mente qualche membro del Clave che potrebbe essere una vittima perfetta della sua frustrazione), questo non si rende necessario.

Quando Magnus torna a casa mercoledì, è già tardi. I bambini dormono e Alec è seduto sul divano a leggere, o meglio, a lottare per rimanere sveglio in modo da poter salutare il marito e raccontarsi la stupenda giornata che hanno avuto. Con Magnus non si sono visti sin dal mattino, così Alec cerca di rimanere alzato fino a quando non torna, tanto per condividere qualche momento con lui per poi finalmente cedere e svenire sul letto ancora completamente vestito.

Magnus si adagia sul divano accanto a lui con un sospiro stanco simile a quello che Alec si è lasciato sfuggire prima, mentre rincorreva Max per fargli mettere il pigiama (dopo, Max aveva deciso che detestava i vestiti e preferiva correre in giro a culo nudo, il che rende le loro già complicate vite del tutto impossibili, ma ehi, essere genitori è bello).

“Giornata dura?” chiede Alec, gettando incurante il libro sul tavolino da caffè, in modo da concentrare la propria attenzione sul marito, e alzandosi per andargli a massaggiare le spalle e sciogliere le sue contratture. Magnus si rilassa nel tocco. “Molto meglio, adesso” sospira, fra sollievo e beatitudine. “E’ stata una specie di incubo, però…porto notizie grandiose”. Alec solleva un sopracciglio, mentre le sue dita si muovono per alleviare la tensione del collo di Magnus. “Hai recuperato l’oggetto di magia oscura rubato a quel mezzo Sommo Stregone di Manhattan?”

Era stato un bel problema per loro nell’ultimo periodo, ma, avendo conosciuto lo stregone in questione, Alec era quasi certo che l’oggetto lo avesse perso, più che gli fosse stato rubato, perché era uno piuttosto sbadato. Questa cosa aveva aggiunto non pochi casini alla loro lista sempre crescente di cose da sistemare, così Alec poteva volentieri combattere la stanchezza e rimanere sveglio un’altra ora, se questo significava poterne parlare male. Magnus sbuffa e scuote la testa. “No – mormora – molto meglio!”

Alec gli lancia uno sguardo divertito. “Hai di nuovo appeso in camera di Jace quell’enorme quadro con le anatre?” chiede, e si prepara a rimproverarlo duramente, ma il sorrisetto all’angolo della bocca tradisce il suo divertimento. Magnus sorride al ricordo. “Quella è stato un momento esaltante, ma no, è anche meglio – dice – Ho visto un cliente oggi all’Hunter’s moon e Maia si è accorta evidentemente di quanto ero stanco, e dato che è un angelo si è offerta di badare ai piccoli mostri sabato, in modo che possiamo avere la serata per noi”.

Alec sente la faccia spianarsi in un sorriso ancora prima che il suo cervello esausto riesca a registrare ciò che implicano le parole di Magnus. La ragazza di sua sorella è decisamente una delle persone che ama di più al mondo. “Ricordami di farle qualche regalo extra a Natale” mormora, indugiando con un bacio sulla tempia del marito. “Ti ho già preceduto - risponde Magnus con un sorrisetto orgoglioso -Ho preso per lei e Izzy i biglietti per la sfilata di Mumford e Sons che le entusiasmava tanto”. Alec si strofina su di lui sorridendo. “Sei il migliore!”

Dieci minuti dopo sono a letto e Alec si addormenta col sorriso sulle labbra e la testa piena di progetti per sabato. Sta pensando ad una cenetta, magari seguita da una passeggiata romantica fino a casa, poi ad un cocktail sulla terrazza da dove possono ammirare le stelle, per finire poi la nottata doverosamente in camera da letto. Ne hanno bisogno.

Hanno bisogno di una notte di pace e tranquillità, solo per loro due.

_

C’è da dire che, per quanto riguarda la pace, il loro sabato sera proprio non comincia bene.

Sabato sera l’appartamento è un campo di battaglia. Max è seduto sul divano ululando con tutte le sue forze mentre Magnus cerca di calmarlo e nel frattempo infilargli gli stivaletti, mentre Alec si aggira frenetico preparando la loro borsa per passare la notte da Maia e Izzy. Madzie è spaparanzata accanto a Max, immersa in un giochino sul telefono di Magnus, del quale Alec non riesce a capire niente nonostante lei abbia cercato di spiegarglielo un mucchio di volte.

“Non dimenticarti di aggiungere una felpa in più, in caso venisse freddo!” gli dice Magnus – e Alec si interrompe perché nella borsa ce ne sono già due, di felpe, ma tant’è obbedisce perché è troppo agitato per pensare. Magnus si rivolge a Max, parlando con voce dolce e tranquillizzante. “Andiamo, tesoro. E’ solo per una notte”.

“Ma-ma-ma io non voglio che-che tu vai viaaaa!” singhiozza Max, e Alec non pensava fosse possibile ma sta piangendo ancora più forte e si abbatte drammaticamente di lato sul divano, spalancando la bocca per essere sicuro di fare più chiasso possibile – Alec conosce suo figlio e SA che lo sta facendo apposta per aumentare l’effetto.

Alec emette una risatina soffocata alla drammatica rappresentazione di suo figlio e posa la borsa sul pavimento, avvicinandosi a Magnus e inginocchiandosi accanto a lui, guardando il bimbo. “Ehi, piccolo – mormora dolcemente – non ti va di passare un po’ di tempo con la zia Izzy e la zia Maia?”

Il labbro inferiore di Max trema mentre lui fissa un punto in mezzo a loro, incerto su quale dei suoi padri focalizzare l’attenzione per far loro cambiare idea. “Io voglio stare con voi E con le zie” risponde fra i singhiozzi disperati.

“Che ne dici, potresti passare questa serata con le zie e domani potremmo lavorare al tuo costume di Halloween, ti va?” dice Magnus, con una voce così convincente che lui stesso sente la tensione delle spalle sciogliersi. Il pianto di Max diminuisce un po’, mentre i lacrimoni scendono lungo le sue guanciotte grassottelle. “Insieme a papi anche?” dice con una punta di speranza. Alec annuisce prontamente, tergendo le lacrime dal viso di Max. “Certo tesoro”. E improvvisamente Max sembra persino dimenticare perché stava piangendo. “Voglio fare il drago!” esclama.

Magnus sogghigna piano, appoggiandosi contro Alec con un sospiro di sollievo. “Io lo so da dove ha preso l’ispirazione” mormora ironico. Alec scuote la testa e mette un braccio attorno alle spalle di Magnus, dandogli un bacio sui capelli.

“Padri” chiama Madzie, imperturbabile. Le loro teste si voltano con un movimento identico. Lei non alza lo sguardo dal telefono, ma un sorrisetto le spunta all’angolo della bocca e Alec non ha bisogno neppure di guardarla per capire QUESTO da dove viene. “C’è qualcosa che sta bruciando”.

Alex si acciglia e per un attimo non coglie il senso di quelle parole, ma poi Magnus balza in piedi, correndo al suo laboratorio. “Cazzo – sbotta – stavo preparando una pozione!”

“Magnus! – esclama Alec, metà con tono di rimprovero e metà ridendo – Ci sono i bambini!”

“Scusa, perbaccolina!” replica Magnus.

Alec sbuffa, e in quel mentre si sente risuonare il campanello. Lui spalanca le braccia guardando il piccolo e facendogli l’occhiolino. “Vieni con me ad aprire alla zia Maia?” Max annuisce vigorosamente, arrampicandosi un po’ goffamente in braccio al padre e afferrando col piccolo pugno il colletto della camicia di Alec. “Madzie, restituisci il telefono a papà, è ora” chiama da dietro le spalle avviandosi alla porta. “Un attimo, papi, finisco il gioco” replica lei con aria assente.

Aprono la porta e l’ampio sorriso di Maia diventa ancora più grande vedendo Max in braccio ad Alec. “Ma questo non è per caso il mio piccolo stregone preferito?” cinguetta lei, arruffandogli i capelli. Max ride contento. “Ciao, zia Maia!” dice allegramente, sporgendosi verso di lei fino ad afferrarle le guance con le manine e a posarle un sonoro bacetto bagnato sul naso.

Maia si scioglie, mentre dal bagno esce Magnus asciugandosi le mani. “Ho sentito qualcuno che parlava di uno stregone preferito?” Max ridacchia con la manina sulla bocca. “Voleva dire me!”

Magnus sussulta con fare drammatico, portando una mano al petto. “Ah…!”

“Maia intendeva che lui è il suo PICCOLO stregone preferito – lo corregge Alec con un sorriso – Non c’è niente di piccolo in te, amore mio”.

“Agh – grugnisce Maia, roteando gli occhi divertita – Voi due avete proprio bisogno di una notte da soli”.

Il sorrisetto di Magnus diventa un sorriso grandissimo e lui si volta a guardarla. “Grazie di nuovo per questo favore, Maia. Ti siamo davvero grati”.

“Non ne parliamo neanche – dice Maia ammiccando – Dov’è la sorellona?”

“Ciao zia Maia” dice Madzie uscendo dal salotto e porgendo a Magnus il suo telefono.

“Bene, andiamo – dice Maia pizzicando dolcemente la guancia di Max – Lasciate i papà a fare le cose noiose da adulti e noi andiamo a costruire un fortino coi cuscini!” Max sussulta e si tira su immediatamente, divincolandosi fra le braccia di Alec per guardare entrambi i padri con occhi pieni di eccitazione. “Che ne dici, Mirtillo?” chiede Alec esprimendo meraviglia come un attore consumato. “Io voglio costruire il forte coi cuscini! – grida Max, allargando le braccine il più possibile – Voglio costruire un fortino grande cooooosì!” “Allora bacino ai papà e poi via” dice Alec sorridendo. Max annuisce entusiasta e si sporge a posare un bacino umido sulla guancia di Alec, prima di girarsi e stendere le braccia verso Magnus per farsi prendere da lui. Magnus lo prende con un sorriso e Max ridacchia contento quando Magnus, più veloce di lui, gli dà un sonoro bacio sulla guancia. Alec sorride con affetto e va a recuperare rapidamente la borsa dei bambini. Controlla di nuovo che ci sia tutto il necessario e torna nell’ingresso, dove Max sta abbracciando Magnus con tutta la forza delle sue piccole braccia.

Alec passa velocemente la borsa a Maia e va ad abbracciare Madzie, baciandole i capelli. “Divertiti, tesoro”.

Madzie annuisce e aspetta che Maia recuperi Max, prima di abbracciare anche Magnus. “Chiamaci se c’è qualcosa che non va – dice Alec – Arriviamo in un attimo”. Maia alza gli occhi al cielo, ma la sua evidente esasperazione è temperata dall’affetto che traspare dal suo sorriso. “Sì – replica – ma andrà tutto bene, quindi voi godetevi la serata, d’accordo?”

Stano per oltrepassare il portale creato da Madzie (Alec sente un certo orgoglio nel cuore) quando Max si divincola fra le braccia di Maia e grida un sonoro e risoluto “NO!”. Maia si immobilizza sul posto e il portale di Madzie scompare, mentre lei guarda sconvolta il fratellino e tutte le speranze di Alec sul perfetto svolgimento della serata svaniscono nell’aria sottile. Guardando Magnus sospirare sconfitto accanto a lui, Alec capisce che non è il solo a pensarlo.

“Ne abbiamo parlato, tesoro – dice Magnus dolcemente, massaggiando la schiena di Max – E’ solo per una notte”. “No – esclama Max – voglio Ha’rid!”. Alec sgrana gli occhi contemporaneamente a Magnus e poi si volta velocissimo correndo verso la cameretta del figlio per recuperare il drago di stoffa senza il quale non dorme. Hagrid sembra ricambiare il suo sguardo con i suoi grandi occhi verdi brillanti pieni di delusione.

“Taci” mormora al giocattolo, roteando gli occhi.

Non pensava che Max si sarebbe attaccato così ad Hagrid – un ricordo dell’alcolico addio al celibato di Alec – ma lui l’aveva amato dalla prima notte che aveva passato con loro, da piccino. Fosse rimasto a casa, ad un certo punto della notte si sarebbe scatenata l’apocalissee Maia o Izzy avrebbero dovuto certamente chiamarli perché Max sarebbe stato inconsolabile. Alec può quasi udire gli ululati disperati del figlio e sente un lungo brivido percorrere la sua schiena.

Torna in ingresso porgendo Hagrid a Max, che ha già cominciato di nuovo a piangere, ammucchiato in braccio a Magnus, il visetto affondato nel suo collo. “Ecco, Mirtillino” dice con un sospiro di sollievo. Max tira su col naso e afferra il drago. “Grazie papi!” borbotta, strofinandosi le guance striate di lacrime e pulendosi il naso nella camicia di seta di Magnus, perché che importa? Magnus non fa neppure una piega, ormai ci è abituato.

Adesso Max acconsente ad essere trasferito nuovamente nelle braccia di Maia con un piccolo sospiro. Durante il passaggio però lascia cadere il suo giocattolo da nanna e Hagrid vola via, atterrando sul pavimento con un tonfo sordo. E in quel momento, accade…

“Cazzo!”

Alec si immobilizza, a bocca aperta. Magnus, scioccato, afferra il braccio di Alec, probabilmente per rimanere ancorato alla realtà e assicurarsi di non stare sognando. Maia sussulta, e poi si morde il labbro per evitare di scoppiare in una risata. Madzie inspira bruscamente, la mano davanti alla bocca.

E Max, il dolce, innocente, incolpevole Max, semplicemente li guarda, come se non avesse appena detto una parolaccia davanti a tutti, con la tranquillità dei suoi tre anni.

A quel punto il suo labbro inferiore comincia a tremare e questo riscuote improvvisamente tutti. Magnus raccoglie veloce Hagrid e lo restituisce a Max senza una parola, ed è solo allora che Alec si accorge che il suo glamour è caduto, e i suoi occhi da gatto brillano sia di sorpresa che di orrore.

Ed è allora che Alec sente una risata affiorare lentamente – il pensiero del suo bimbo di tre anni che dicendo una parolaccia sconvolge a tal punto il suo marito Sommo Stregone da fargli perdere il controllo è in qualche modo davvero divertente – e si morde l’interno della guancia per trattenersi. Magnus coglie il suo sguardo e chiaramente capisce cosa sta succedendo, perché la sua mano fluttua elegantemente e un altro portale si materializza davanti a loro.

Maia ridacchia, scuotendo la testa. “Devo raccontarlo a Izzy” annuncia, e prontamente prende la mano di Madzie, scomparendo nel portale.

Magnus emette un suono a metà fra la risata e il grugnito, e si lascia collassare fra le braccia di Alec, la schiena contro il suo petto. Alec ride abbracciandolo in vita, e gli depone un morbido bacio sull’orecchio. “Se nostro figlio comincia a imprecare come un marinaio è colpa tua”.

Magnus sbuffa, carezzando dolcemente la mano di Alec posata sul suo stomaco. “E io ti darò sempre la colpa per questa sua ossessione per i draghi, quindi vedi che va bene così, siamo pari” replica con un sorriso affettuoso. Si rilassa nella sensazione di Alec e rilascia un profondo sospiro. “Ho bisogno di un drink”. Alec annuisce in accordo. “Anche io”. Magnus si volta fra le sue braccia e lo bacia gentilmente, prima di avviarsi al mobile bar. Improvvisamente però si blocca e si gira verso Alec, con quel suo muoversi pieno di grazia e lo sguardo che si posa su di lui colmo di incredulità e delizia.

“Alexander – dice lentamente con l’aria di un cospiratore – I piccoli mostri se ne sono andati. Abbiamo la nottata per noi”.

Su Alec cala questa consapevolezza. E per un attimo cala anche il silenzio fra di loro.

E poi Alec ride, e lui e Magnus si muovono assieme l’uno verso l’altro, per incontrarsi a metà strada dandosi il cinque.

E’ passato troppo tempo. Meritano un cocktail celebrativo.

La cosa si fa difficile quando realizzano che il bar di Magnus è vuoto, ma lui evoca qualche mojito direttamente da Cuba, quindi chi se ne frega…

__

Ed è a questo punto che le cose cominciano a precipitare.

Esiste una ragione per cui il bar di Magnus era vuoto. E’ un po’ che non bevono, forse da quasi più tempo di quello che è passato dall’ultima serata da soli. Con i bambini sempre in giro e così poco tempo per loro, in pratica alcool in casa non ce n’è. Qualche volta viene Catarina a trovare Magnus e insieme si bevono un paio di bicchieri di vino, ma anche lei è molto impegnata in ospedale, e quindi è un po’ che non si vedono. Per una cosa o per l’altra, né Alec né Magnus hanno bevuto da molto tempo. Il che spiega perché, dopo appena un paio di cocktail a casa, Alec sente la testa già un po’ confusa. In più, quando arrivano al ristorante dove hanno prenotato devono aspettare e vengono loro offerti altri drink e insomma, Alec comincia ad essere ragionevolmente sbronzo.

La cosa più rassicurante è che lo è anche Magnus.

C’è tuttavia un aspetto positivo in tutto ciò: se Magnus è arguto e affascinante tutti i giorni, il Magnus brillo porta il tutto ad un livello più elevato e grazie ad un sorriso dei suoi elargito al cameriere si trovano rapidamente seduti ad un tavolo riservato in un confortevole séparé, in una parte molto tranquilla del ristorante, lontani da sguardi indiscreti.

Il Magnus brillo è arguto e affascinante (e così dannatamente sexy)… Per quanto riguarda l’Alec brillo, be’…lui ha delle sensazioni.

“Sono contento di fare questa cosa – dice dolcemente, prendendo la mano di Magnus sul tavolo – Sei così stupendo stasera”.

Magnus gli offre uno di quei suoi sorrisi dolci, quasi timidi. “Non ho avuto il tempo di cambiarmi e sono quasi certo che Max mi abbia sbavato su tutta la camicia oggi, e che si sia strofinato il naso sulla mia spalla prima, così ho problemi a crederti, ma comunque grazie tesoro, apprezzo”.

Alec scuote la testa, quasi offeso. “Ma figuriamoci – dice sollevando un sopracciglio in modo ironico – tu sei sempre bellissimo, e su questo non ci piove. In più anche la mia camicia è probabilmente sporca di bava e di moccio quindi siamo pari”.

Lo sguardo di Magnus brilla mentre il suo sorriso si allarga, e lo stomaco di Alec si contrae per l’orgoglio, sapendo che, anche dopo tutti questi anni, può ancora far comparire questa espressione sul viso del marito. Anche il suo sorriso si ingrandisce, quando Magnus schiocca le dita, pulendo in un attimo entrambe le camicie.

Poi stringe la mano di Alec. “Qualche volta sono così stanco che non riesco neppure a pensare di farlo” dice divertito.

“Il che rende ancor più seccante il fatto che tu sia sempre così bello” replica subito Alec.

Magnus alza gli occhi al cielo, ma Alec si accorge che le punte delle orecchie gli stanno diventando rosse. “E’ l’alcool che ti rende sdolcinato, Alexander?”

Alec alza le spalle. “O forse è il tuo viso”.

Magnus sorride sollevando un angolo della bocca. “E’ certamente l’alcool” mormora scherzoso, e prende un sorso del suo martini.

__

Il cibo è delizioso – benché non quanto suo marito, pensa Alec fra sé – ma fanno l’errore (errore?) di ordinare anche una bottiglia di vino, il che non aiuta di certo, viste le condizioni precedenti.

Magnus è entrato adesso nel suo secondo stadio di ubriachezza: quello in cui si sente benevolo. Il che significa che sta prendendo in considerazione l’idea di pagare la cena ad ognuno dei perfetti estranei seduti con loro al ristorante.

“Alexander, questa povera gente merita una gentilezza” afferma, benché Alec non ricordi di aver affermato il contrario. “Magnus, questo è un ristorante di lusso” replica, ciononostante, giocando con l’ombrellino del suo cocktail. Ma quando è successo? Non ricorda di averne ordinato un altro. “Sono praticamente certo che qui di povera gente non ce n’è”.

“Giusto, tesoro – Magnus concorda annuendo vigorosamente – Andiamo a farci un ultimo drink all’Hunter’s Moon prima di andare a casa, posso sempre offrire a quelli che sono là”.

Un Alec sobrio suggerirebbe probabilmente di andare a casa e bere dell’acqua, ma Alec brillo (o sbronzo? Chi lo sa) pensa che sia un’idea brillante, perché suo marito è un uomo brillante che non può avere delle cattive idee, perché lui è sempre brillante. Quanta brillantezza.

Così pagano il conto (solo il proprio) e si dirigono all’Hunter’s Moon. Non è troppo lontano, così decidono di fare una passeggiata, e questo non ha niente a che fare con le pessime esperienze che Magnus ha avuto evocando portali quando è sbronzo. Vogliono solo fare una passeggiatina romantica, tutto qui.

“Amore – borbotta Alec mentre camminano abbracciati strettamente – ho l’impressione che non riusciamo più a reggere l’alcool”.

Magnus ridacchia, e quando Alec alza un sopracciglio con aria interrogativa, Magnus gli lancia un’occhiata incerta. “E’ buffo perché sembra che tu intenda che un tempo eri in grado di reggerlo, e invece abbiamo _videi_ che provano il contrario”.

“ _Videi_ non è una parola” ritorce Alec facendo il broncio, broncio che rapidamente scompare quando Magnus intreccia le dita con le sue e si sporge per dargli un bacio sulla guancia. “E neppure tu sei esattamente sobrio, signor Lightwood-Bane” aggiunge con tono ironico.

Magnus mugola approvando. “Non abbiamo bev…- hm..ber..- bevuto?”. Sospira con aria scocciata. “Ho più di 400 anni e faccio ancora casino coi verbi. Comunque, non abbiamo consumato così tanto alcool”.

Alec sbuffa. “Sì, ma quando è stata l’ultima volta che lo abbiamo fatto? Penso che la nostra tolleranza all’alcool abbia deciso di andare in pensione insieme al nostro sonno quando abbiamo adottato due mostri”. Improvvisamente, prima che Magnus possa replicare, sussulta spalancando gli occhi. “Magnus, i bambini! Li abbiamo abbandonati!”

Magnus gli dà un buffetto sulla guancia con un sorriso dolce. “Sono con Maia e tua sorella, tesoro”.

“Ah, giusto – Alec fa una pausa, leccandosi le labbra – E comunque la nostra tolleranza all’alcool è pari alla mia tolleranza verso le cazzate del Clave in questi giorni”.

“Be’, ammetto che anche io non mi sento esattamente sobrio” dice Magnus.

“Lo so – sorride Alec – Volevi pagare il conto per tutto il ristorante”.

“Ma…non sono del tutto ubriaco, perché non ho cercato di scalarti come un albero – replica Magnus, con un sorriso sornione all’angolo della bocca - …per ora” aggiunge allusivo.

“E io non ho ancora parlato di adottare draghi – dice Alec divertito – Magari mi sbaglio, ma forse stavolta siamo due ubriachi più saggi”.

Nota bene: non sono per niente più saggi, e la cosa diventa evidente quando arrivano all’Hunter’s Moon.

Il bar è affollato come sempre, e Alec si appoggia al bancone, offrendo al barista un sorriso disinvoltamente sobrio e ordinando due martini. Il barista gli lancia un’occhiata dubbiosa, e allora Alec si acciglia, rispondendo con il suo miglior sguardo “sono padre di due figli quindi non puoi dirmi niente” senza che sembri un minaccioso “sono anche uno shadowhunter e noi abbiamo una lunga tradizione nell’essere stronzi”. E’ una combinazione difficile da gestire, ma i duri anni di addestramento di Alec lo hanno preparato esattamente per questo momento. O per dare la caccia ai demoni. Insomma, qualcosa del genere.

Dare la caccia ai demoni. Sbronzarsi col suo marito stregone. Bah, è lo stesso, è lo stesso.

Alec si volta per portare i martini al tavolo e il suo sguardo coglie Magnus che chiacchiera con un altro stregone vicino al biliardo. In qualche modo, la sua connessione cervello-gambe sembra smettere di funzionare e lui si blocca, alla visione del bellissimo uomo a pochi passi da lui. La pelle bronzea di Magnus fa capolino dalla sua camicia a scacchi bianchi e neri, che le sue spalle ampie e i bicipiti fanno sembrare quasi troppo stretta. I quattro bottoni in cima sono aperti, rivelando un insieme di collane e l’inizio della clavicola. I suoi occhi bruni allungati sono sottolineati dall’eyeliner nero, che evidenzia ancora di più la loro dolcezza quando lui coglie lo sguardo di Alec fra la folla e gli sorride gentilmente.

Poi, Alec coglie una parte di ciò che l’altro stregone sta dicendo a Magnus e si risveglia dal torpore.

“Sono in grado di farti il culo!”

Ci vogliono circa 0,017 secondi perché Alec li raggiunga, posi i bicchieri sul tavolo, e sguaini la spada angelica puntandola alla gola dell’uomo.

“Provaci un po’…” sibila, gli occhi minacciosamente socchiusi.

L’uomo deglutisce, gli occhi spalancati mentre rivolge uno sguardo disperato a Magnus, che ammicca verso Alec con un’espressione indecifrabile. Poi, si muove verso di lui e sfiora dolcemente con le dita la runa matrimoniale sul dorso della mano di Alec.

“Julian qui stava parlando del biliardo, tesoro” dice.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Be’, già che è lì, Alec potrebbe anche fare una partita

Lancia a Julian uno sguardo gelido in cui incanala il suo più profondo “sono il tuo papà severo che non ti permetterà di avere il dolce prima di cena”. Dio, essere padre gli ha insegnato così tanto. Soprattutto a fare lo sguardo spaventoso quando serve, ma anche molto di più. Tipo scaldare un biberon alla temperatura esatta, un’abilità completamente inutile in ogni altra occasione, ma così dannatamente difficile da complimentarsi con se stesso per averla conquistata.

“Nessuno fa il culo a mio marito in nessun campo” mormora. Poi si gira verso Magnus con un sorrisino sulle labbra. “Tranne me, naturalmente. A biliardo ti faccio un culo così”.

Magnus apre appena le labbra, un sopracciglio inarcato dalla sorpresa, prima che la sua espressione si trasformi completamente in un’aria di sfida, e allora Alec, porca di quella puttana, è mezzo spaventato e mezzo eccitato.

“Ah, è così, Lightwood?”

“Lightwood-Bane” corregge Alec automaticamente.

“E’ così, Lightwood-Bane?” ripete Magnus con lo stesso tono.

Alec si volta verso Julian, che sta ancora impersonando abilmente una combinazione fra una statua e un pesce.

“Sparisci, Julian – lo avverte, mettendo via la spada angelica – La faccenda si fa spessa”.

“Pensavo che ci tenessimo la sfida per quando siamo a casa” replica Magnus con un sorriso diabolico, tanto che Alec sente girare la testa (potrebbe essere l’alcool, ma Alec sta con Magnus da abbastanza tempo per capire che entrambe sono possibilità concrete).

-

Qualche martini col gin dopo (Alec ha perso il conto, va bene?) e dopo anche un paio di partite, la testa di Alec non ha smesso di girare, e lui ancora non riesce a capire se è colpa dell’alcool o solo di Magnus che si china di tanto in tanto sul tavolo da biliardo. Ancora una volta, entrambe sono ipotesi valide.

Anche la vista però gli sta diventando assai confusa, e per questo forse non pensa di poter biasimare la bellezza di Magnus.

“Magnus” sussurra verso il suo bellissimo – brillante, incomparabile, squisito, accecante, wow, Alec ha davvero vinto alla lotteria della vita – marito, quando quello torna dal bar con altri due cocktail. “Non ti spaventare, ma temo di essere ubriaco”.

“Lo sei da due ore, Alexander” replica lui con gentilezza, e sembrerebbe anche preoccupato, se non fosse che si deve reggere ad Alec per stare in piedi. Alec annuisce perché…be’, perché è vero. “Ci stavo pensando, tesoro – borbotta – e sono arrivato alla conclusione che siamo sbronzi perché siamo stanchi, stanchissimi perché essere due padri severi è estenuante”.

Magnus sorride e negli occhi gli compare una scintilla ironica. Si sporge, depone un morbido bacio sulle labbra di Alec, percorrendo con la lingua il suo labbro inferiore, e si scosta con una smorfia. “La mia teoria è che io sono ubriaco d’amore per te” dice con orgoglio.

Alec ridacchia, afferra Magnus per la vita e lo attira a sé. “Mi piace questa teoria” risponde, appoggiando la propria fronte su quella di lui.

“La mia teoria è che vi siete fatti tutti e due un mucchio di cocktail – dice una voce estranea dietro di loro – il che spiega perché siete sbronzi. Ora vi dispiace lasciarci il biliardo, che stiamo aspettando da mezz’ora?”

Magnus emette un sospiro drammatico. “Ho paura che stasera non ti potrò fare il culo, allora”.

Alec tossisce, la mente obnubilata per un attimo. Non si è ancora ripreso del tutto, quando si volta per fronteggiare il disturbatore (diciamolo, un maleducato), uno shadowhunter che probabilmente non ha ancora 21 anni e neppure il permesso di bere. C’è un momento di silenzio il cui Alec lo squadra da capo a piedi; sta per sospirare e per lasciar perdere, magari minacciando di mandarlo dritto a letto senza cena la prossima volta che osasse rivolgersi così a loro (cosa che non farebbe mai, ma la minaccia è sufficiente), quando il ragazzo sussulta, gli occhi spalancati nel momento in cui li riconosce.

“Oh cavolo – esclama – Ma…siete VOI!! Wow! Mi pareva di conoscervi, e ora so perché! Lei è Alec Lightwood! E lei è Magnus Bane!” aggiunge, indicando Magnus.

“Lightwood-Bane” correggono loro all’unisono.

Il ragazzo annuisce entusiasta. “Lo so! – esclama, quasi gridando, prima di voltarsi verso un gruppo di persone in piedi accanto al bancone – Ragazzi! Ci sono i Malec!”

“Cos’è un Malec?” chiede Alec ad alta voce, mentre la sua mente sbronza cerca di capire cosa sta succedendo. E’ un cocktail? O una nuova moda della gioventù di oggi? Per l’Angelo, sta diventando vecchio. Non dovrebbe bere. Mai. Bere ti fa diventare vecchio. E sbronzo.

“Credo che siamo noi, i Malec – risponde Magnus poco chiaramente – Vado a prendere qualche altro drink”.

Prima che Alec possa protestare Magnus si sta già avviando e lui rimane bloccato in un gruppo di shadowhunter entusiasti che dicono stupidaggini sul fatto che lui e Magnus sono delle celebrità e che il loro matrimonio era stato praticamente l’equivalente delle nozze reali fra i mondani. Il confronto non è poi tanto azzardato, visto che Magnus ha effettivamente sangue reale (e molto più figo di qualunque comune principe a cui possano pensare), ma Alec non risponde granché, perché è davvero sopraffatto – e così ubriaco, per essere onesti – da non riuscire a collegare i pensieri alle parole che gli escono di bocca.

“E siete anche stati nominati la Coppia Più Sexy dell’anno per cinque anni di fila..negli ultimi cinque anni!” gli ricorda uno dei ragazzi, e Alec decide di rinunciare a capire.

Nominati? E da chi? Chi ha tanto tempo da perdere per stare a valutare tutte le coppie e decidere qual è la più sexy?

(E comunque, certo che lo sono, la coppia più sexy. Vincono a mani basse).

Ma niente di tutto ciò importa, perché Magnus è scomparso e Alec non riesce a trovarlo nonostante il vantaggio datogli dall’altezza, e loro non possono essere la Coppia più Sexy di niente se lui si è perso l’altra metà. Così può essere solo la mezza Coppia più Sexy, e questo è una merda.

Quindi, ecco, lui deve trovare Magnus in modo che possano essere sexy assieme.

“Ehi!” sbotta, guadagnando istantaneamente la loro attenzione. Tutti lo guardano come se lui possedesse la risposta a qualche fondamentale quesito esistenziale, e veramente non dovrebbero fissarlo così, perché lui è così sbronzo da sentire la terra girare sotto i suoi piedi. Va tutto bene, pensa. Può certamente far finta di essere completamente sobrio, per rappresentare una figura di esempio per questi giovani shadowhunter, che sono probabilmente più sbronzi di lui. “Avete visto mio marito?” chiede loro.

Potrebbe piantarla lì, e tutto andrebbe a posto. Loro gli risponderebbero, lui annuirebbe grato e li lascerebbe lì, a rompere le scatole a qualcun altro. Anzi, potrebbe dar loro il numero di Jace, così romperebbero a lui.

Ma invece, ovviamente, come già dovrebbe sapere, Alec-sbronzo ha una mente tutta sua.

“Si chiama Magnus” continua, e sente sbocciare in viso un sorriso alla melassa. “E’ alto, e ha gli occhi più belli del mondo. Capelli stupendi fissati col gel che invece sono tutti morbidi la mattina. E’ bellissimo. Lo avete visto? Ah, e ha anche un culo favoloso!”

Il ragazzo batte le palpebre, sembra perplesso. “Ha…detto che andava a prenderle un altro drink?”

Alec sorride. “E’ così gentile – dice, e dà al ragazzo una pacca sulla spalla – Bene, grazie”.

E in quella si volta e si dirige al bar dove Magnus…non si vede.

Potrebbe salire sul bancone e chiamarlo fino a quando non compare, ma esistono delle cose che si chiamano telefoni, così decide invece di mandargli un messaggio.

 

_Amr dove 6?_

_Amorre_

_Am_

_Vieniii_

_Non voio bere voio te_

_Amor dll misdf_

_Della m_

_Mia vita_

_Nn poso sere un mallec senzate_

_Non o piu da ber_

_Noi trviamo sepre il nstr balc torniam assme_

_Tiamoooo_

_Vuoi mi stndo sul blrdo? Lol_

_Dv seiiiiiiii???_

_Mi manchiii_

_Anche ibambin_

_Cazz dov sonoibambini_

_A no son con mia e izy_

_Nente panico_

_Trnk_

“Ehi, amico, va tutto bene?”

Alec alza lo sguardo dal telefono e vede lo stesso ragazzo di prima, una pinta di birra in mano, lo sguardo preoccupato che gli fa aggrottare la fronte. “Eh?”

“Stai bene? – ripete quello – Stavi digitando sul telefono e ondeggiavi e brontolavi qualcosa sul fatto che la tua famiglia era scomparsa..”

“Magnus – geme Alec – Non trovo il mio Magnus”.

Il ragazzo aggrotta ancora di più la fronte, ma la sua preoccupazione sembra che riguardi maggiormente la sanità mentale di Alec. “E’ laggiù – dice – Vicino al jukebox. Sta ballando.”

Alec fa una giravolta e, sicuro come l’oro, Magnus è là, poco distante da lui, un margarita in mano, che si muove lentamente a ritmo di musica, la testa gettata all’indietro, gli occhi chiusi, mentre si lascia rapire dal suono tanto quanto Alec è completamente e disperatamente rapito da lui.

Il corpo di Alec si muove automaticamente, inesorabilmente attratto verso l’uomo che ama. Magnus apre gli occhi come se avesse percepito il suo avvicinarsi, e un sorriso gentile ammorbidisce i suoi lineamenti.

“Ehi, bellissimo..” mormora.

“Mi hai abbandonato con quella gente strana” si lamenta Alec, ma si lascia trascinare volentieri quando Magnus afferra il colletto della sua camicia e lo avvicina a sé.

“Mi spiace – dice Magnus, accarezzando dolcemente con le dita la sua nuca – Mi sono lasciato distrarre dalla musica. Però mi hai trovato.”

Alec annuisce, dandogli un bacio sulla tempia. Alle sue spalle si ode un “awwwww” corale e Alec serra le labbra, voltandosi a guardare la piccola folla. Probabilmente non appare così minaccioso come vorrebbe, perché nessuno appare particolarmente spaventato. Alec-sbronzo non riesce a fare il Padre severo.

Anzi, il ragazzo di prima ha un’aria commossa. “Voglio anch’io un amore così!” sospira con i suoi amici, che rispondono con mugolii di approvazione.

Alec si volta verso il marito. “Magnus, dovremmo adottarlo” dichiara fermamente.

Magnus solleva un sopracciglio. “Alec, tesoro, è un adulto”.

“Ma mi sembra triste!” protesta Alec contrariato.

“Alec, non possiamo adottare la gente solo perché ci sembra triste” ribatte Magnus.

“No, beh, in effetti non possiamo solo per quello!” sbuffa Alec, sebbene non sembri seccato.

“E poi abbiamo già due bambini” aggiunge Magnus.

Sì, giusto. Alec deve ammettere che è un buon argomento.

“Mi sa che mi mancano” sospira.

Magnus fa una pausa, lo fissa e, dopo un attimo di silenzio, rilascia un sospirone anche lui. “Oh, grazie, pensavo di essere il solo!”

Alec scuote la testa. “Oh, no, mi mancano tantissimo, quelle due piccole pesti!”

“Anche a me! – esclama Magnus – Saranno due piccole pesti, ma sono le nostre piccole pesti!”. Tace un momento e poi un lento sorriso gli invade la faccia. “Ok, in effetti è per quello che sono sparito – continua, alzando un po’ la voce, chiaramente felice che il suo piccolo inganno stia venendo alla luce – Sono scappato per andare a mandare un messaggio a Maia e chiederle come stavano i bambini”.

Alec spalanca gli occhi. “E cos’ha detto?”. Sente l’ansia nella sua voce, ma è la stessa di Magnus, quindi che importa.

“ _Scommetto che l’sms sconcio che mi hai mandato non era per me. Non sei con Alec? E perché gli mandi messaggi sexy? Sei sbronzo?_ ” legge Magnus ad alta voce imitando con poco successo la voce di Maia, gli occhi fissi sul telefono. E poi ne ha mandato un altro subito dopo. ‘ _Va tutto bene, stiamo guardando il Re Leone e non stiamo assolutamente mangiando dolci prima di andare a dormire_ ’. Ci scherza, lei… Lei non è quella che si fa le notti in bianco con due mostriciattoli iperattivi”.

Alec ridacchia e si china ad abbracciare Magnus, seppellendo il viso nel suo collo. “Vuoi che andiamo a casa e facciamo una videochiamata?” propone, ma è lui stesso che lo vuole fare.

“Fanculo, sì! – dice Magnus – Sono stra-ubriaco, ho bisogno di bere un sacco di acqua e che ci facciamo le coccole sul divano”.

“Perfetto” dice Alec con un sorriso.

“E forse voglio scalarti come un albero”.

“Nessun problema, caro marito”.

-

E così vanno a casa.

Una faccenda priva di imprevisti, tante grazie. Non per niente hanno dovuto pagare uno stregone qualsiasi che era al bar, appena un po’ meno ubriaco di Magnus, perché evocasse un portale, perché Magnus era – o meglio è – sbronzo e non vogliono finire un’altra volta a Tokyo (“E’ successo solo una volta e poi avevo bisogno di mangiare un Okonomiyaki per consolarmi dopo una giornata di merda, lasciami stare, Alec!” – “Già, come tutti voi lasciate stare me riguardo alle volte in cui mi sono ubriacato, vero?”).

Comunque, riescono ad arrivare a casa praticamente indenni. Il Magnus ubriaco è anche un po’ goffo, e così gli càpita di battere la testa mentre si spostano, ma lui scherza dicendo che la sua testa è più che brillante ed è felice di darne prova lanciando all’indirizzo di Alec un occhiolino così indecente da mandargli il cervello in corto circuito, così Alec capisce che lui sta bene.

Quando la chiamano, Maia non risponde al telefono – il che appare abbastanza maleducato – e così loro collassano sul divano, praticamente uno sopra l’altro.

Magnus grugnisce quando atterra, una smorfia di dolore sul viso, e inarca la schiena per guardarsi dietro e capire che cosa ha colpito. Tira fuori un piccolo martello che fa parte di uno dei giochi di Max e lo getta alle sua spalle con noncuranza.

Alec sbuffa e si avvicina al marito, il quale gli offre un sorriso stanco e lo bacia sulla guancia.

“Pensi che Maia non abbia risposto perché i bambini hanno legato lei e tua sorella a una sedia e adesso stanno festeggiando mangiandosi tutti i dolci in cucina? – mormora – Magari cercando anche di evocare un demone?”.

“Questo sembra in effetti una cosa che i tuoi figli potrebbero fare” dice Alec sorridendo anche lui e sentendo improvvisamente tutta la stanchezza piombargli addosso.

Magnus lo afferra gentilmente per la spalla. “Smettila di dire che sono figli miei ogni volta che combinano un guaio – protesta, ma senza accalorarsi – Chi è che gli ha insegnato a nascondersi nei posti più strani e a saltare fuori urlando, facendo crepare dallo spavento tutto l’Istituto?”

“Io volevo solo che spaventassero Jace – sorride Alec orgoglioso – Be’, certo mi si è rivoltato contro perché la scorsa settimana lo hanno fatto a me e mi è quasi venuto un infarto”.

“Te lo mèriti” replica Magnus con una scintilla divertita negli occhi ambrati.

“Sai – mormora Alec, reclinando la testa contro la spalliera del divano e girandola di lato per fissare il marito negli occhi – Sono davvero stanco. Cioè, sempre. Pensavo che non avrei potuto sentirmi più stanco di quanto non fossi quando abbiamo praticamente salvato il mondo e tutto il resto, ma avere bambini è in effetti più estenuante. Almeno i draghi di stoffa non sono così esigenti”.

Magnus ride. “Vuoi ripiegare sui tuoi draghi, tesoro?”.

Alec sbuffa, alzando le mani in segno di resa. “Non sono neppure più i miei draghi – dice – Li ho regalati tutti a mio marito e ai miei figli. Non ne ho più. Basta draghi per Alec”.

“E poi la gente dice che sono io quello che fa i drammi” scherza Magnus, scuotendo la testa.

“Per la verità, sei tu che lunedì hai interrotto il tuo importantissimo incontro da Sommo Stregone per messaggiarmi gli ultimi pettegolezzi”

“Come se tu non fossi stato ansioso di sapere cosa stava succedendo fra quei due”

“Giusto – ammette Alec – ma comunque il mio discorso era che sono davvero stanco, ma sono anche tanto felice che tu sia qui per essere stanco insieme a me quando torno a casa. Non avrei mai pensato di poter essere così felice, ma poi guardo te e i nostri due meravigliosi piccoli stronzi e tutto ha senso”.

“Adesso non fare l’ubriaco sdolcinato con me o mi emoziono troppo anche io e poi diventa tutto un casino” protesta Magnus, ma con poca convinzione.

“Come quando Madzie ha fatto il suo primo saggio di danza – ricorda Alec con un sorriso affettuoso, mentre sente un piccolo calore sbocciare in petto – Era così bella”.

“O quando Max ha passato la sua prima notte con noi e aveva quel sorrisone quando lo abbiamo preso dalla culla la mattina dopo” aggiunge Magnus, e Alec è quasi certo di aver sentito tremare la sua voce, e non per il livello alcolico.

Alec sorride al ricordo, sentendo formarsi le piccole rughe agli angoli degli occhi. “O quella volta che Max continuava a ridere perché aveva gettato cibo dappertutto ed è finita che ero tutto coperto di pappa e che mi hai trovato un po’ di salsa di mele nei capelli, quando sei arrivato a casa”.

“Chairman era davvero felice quel giorno– sbotta Magnus – Oh, e quando Max si era svegliato piangendo nel mezzo della nottata, e noi ci siamo alzati e quando siamo entrati in camera si era già riaddormentato con Madzie vicina, stringendole il pollice con la manina!”

“Ah erano così dolci” dice Alec, mentre il suo sguardo va a posarsi sulla foto che avevano scattato quella notte e che è incorniciata e appesa alla parete del soggiorno. La voce non gli trema, no.. “E ti ricordi quando Madzie lo ha truccato perché voleva che somigliasse a te?”

Magnus annuisce, lo sguardo lontano, avvicinandosi per appoggiare la fronte contro quella di Alec. “E quella volta che hai portato Max con te all’Istituto e mi hai mandato quel video di lui seduto alla tua scrivania, che dava ordini ai suoi soldatini facendo finta di essere te?”

Alec ridacchia. “E aveva quella spada di legno e ci aveva disegnato le rune sopra col pennarello – cioè, qualcosa di simile alle rune, ma ci aveva davvero provato – e girava per l’Istituto, facendo finta di attaccare gli shadowhunter e loro stavano al gioco facendo finta di essere colpiti”.

“Era così contento quando ho aperto il portale alla fine di quel pomeriggio” sospira Magnus malinconico.

“Oh, sì – ride Alec quasi in lacrime – Così felice che ha pianto venti minuti perché non se ne voleva andare e si è calmato solo quando Madzie si è messa a fargli le facce buffe”.

“E’ stato quando i suoi poteri hanno cominciato pian piano a rivelarsi – ricorda Magnus, e Alec è certo che non si renda conto di quanto stia tremando la sua voce – e poteva fare solo cose piccole, così ha fatto apparire fiori per tutti all’Istituto e tutti andavano in giro con questi fiori”.

“C’erano più fiori che nel giorno del nostro matrimonio – osserva Alec, ammiccando rapidamente nel tentativo di contenersi – Ma stai piangendo?”

“No – Magnus tira su col naso – E tu?”

Alec si schiarisce la gola per celare il tremore nella sua voce. “No, certo che no”.

“Grande! – replica Magnus tremando – Vuoi vedere i loro video di quando erano piccoli e continuare a non piangere?”

“Cazzo, sì” esclama Alec, tergendosi gli occhi.

Magnus ridacchia e agita le dita in aria per accendere la TV. Alec si sistema più comodamente contro di lui mentre sullo schermo compare il faccino grassottello di Madzie, con un sorriso enorme che rivela la mancanza di un dentino davanti.

“Ti amo – mormora Alec, tirando su col naso – tanto tanto”.

“Anch’io ti amo tanto tanto” replica Magnus.

“Dovresti davvero sposarmi” mormora Alec.

Magnus ride. “Ma siamo già sposati!”

“Be’, dovresti davvero sposarmi di nuovo, allora” replica Alec ragionevolmente.

“D’accordo”.

-

La sua mente è sprofondata nel sonno, il suo corpo avvolto nel calore di un abbraccio d’amore. Si sente in pace, cullato da acque tranquille che fluiscono morbide, senza increspature né onde, nessun peso sulle sue spalle, nessuna responsabilità.

E poi, sente uno schiaffo sulla guancia e il suo corpo reagisce di scatto, mentre Magnus grugnisce contro la sua nuca, intensificando la stretta. Alec spalanca gli occhi di colpo, solo per incontrare il grande sorriso di Max, mentre la manina che lo ha schiaffeggiato è ora posata sulla sua guancia.

“Svegliatevi, papà!” esclama.

Alec geme, la testa che gli pulsa dolorosamente. “Max – grugnisce – che succede?”

“Ho fame! – risponde il piccolo – voglio il pranzo”.

Magnus mugugna sulla schiena di Alec, alzando la testa quel tanto per poter guardare Max. “Sarà meglio fare prima colazione, tesoro”.

Max ridacchia. “Non essere scemino, papi”.

Alec sta per rispondere quando qualcuno si schiarisce la gola sopra di lui e lui alza la mano per schermare gli occhi dalla luce che si riversa dalla finestra; il suo sguardo si posa su Maia, in piedi in fondo al divano, le mani sui fianchi e un sorrisetto ironico sulle labbra.

“E’ mezzogiorno e mezza, ragazzi” dice, con le labbra serrate a trattenere una risata.

“Cosa? – grugnisce Alec, le mente che cerca di mettere insieme la realtà con le parole che ha appena udito – Ma che stai dicendo?”

“E’ mezzogiorno e mezza – ripete a pappagallo Madzie, materializzandosi dall’altra parte del divano e dirigendosi verso di loro, finendo per sedere sopra le gambe intrecciate di Alec e Magnus, come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo – Non rispondevate al telefono, cosi la zia Maia ci ha riportato a casa”.

Alec grugnisce quando Max gli sale in grembo – piantandogli così un ginocchio nello stomaco – per poi arrampicarsi in braccio a Magnus, posandogli la testa sul petto. “Papi, ho fame” si lamenta, avendo chiaramente concluso che al momento non riesce ad ottenere niente da Alec e quindi cambiando tattica.

Questo loro figlio è così manipolatore a volte che Alec impiega un momento per realizzare che non sta sognando.

Magnus sospira. “Che ne dite se ordiniamo della pizza eh?” dice, con voce ancora appesantita dal sonno. “Pizza!” gridano assieme Max e Madzie.

Alec sibila dal dolore, la testa che rimbomba. “Andate a lavarvi le mani, prima” mormora debolmente. “Madzie, aiuta tuo fratello per favore”.

“Vieni, Max – dice Madzie a bassa voce come se stesse rivelandogli un segreto – Se vogliamo la pizza dobbiamo lavarci le mani”.

Max annuisce e si arrampica sopra ad Alec e Magnus per poi scendere dal divano e seguire la sorella in bagno. Appena sono usciti Alec e Magnus si risiedono con lo stesso (lento) movimento, fissando la smorfia compiaciuta di Maia.

“Grazie per averli riportati” mormora Alec.

“Prego – dice lei facendo l’occhiolino – Non potevo farveli mancare troppo a lungo, vero?”

Nel suo tono di voce si percepisce una consapevolezza, sembra che lei sappia qualcosa di cui loro non sono a conoscenza e che fa accigliare Alec per la confusione.

“Mi sa che ci siamo addormentati e che eravamo davvero più stanchi di quel che pensavamo, se ci siamo svegliati cosi tardi” aggiunge Magnus.

“Oh sì – replica Maia, e Alec inarca un sopracciglio nel sentirla – sono certa che è dipeso tutto dalla stanchezza”. Trascina la parola assai più a lungo del necessario, senza neppure preoccuparsi di nascondere che li sta prendendo in giro. “Nulla a che fare col fatto che eravate ubriachi marci”.

Alec sbuffa. “Non lo eravamo mica così tanto. Possiamo aver bevuto un bicchiere di troppo, ma tutto lì”.

Il sorriso di Maia diventa ancora più largo, se possibile, ed Alec sente il sangue gelare nelle vene. “Speravo che avreste detto questo – dice lei, tirando fuori di tasca il telefono – Non ho risposto alla vostra chiamata la notte scorsa, così mi avete lasciato un messaggio vocale”.

“Oh cazzo..” mormora Magnus sottovoce.

Alec annuisce comprensivo. “Non..abbiamo bisogno di ascoltarlo, è tutto ok” si affretta a dire.

Ma Maia non farebbe parte della famiglia se non godesse malignamente nel torturarli entrambi. Così,sincera come un membro del Clave quando parla dei diritti dei Nascosti, preme il pollice sullo schermo del telefono. “Oops..”

La voce di Alec riempie improvvisamente l’aria. “ _Maia. Sono io, Alec. Alec Lightwood-Bane. Sono con mio marito, Magnus Lightwood-Bane”_

“ _Ciao Maia!_ – la voce di Magnus esplode dal telefono – _siamo appena arrivati a casa dall’Hunter’s moon e voi non ci siete!_ ”

“ _Che sfortuna per voi, perché Magnus è davvero bellissimo stasera e voi ve lo state perdendo!_ ” esclama Alec-sbronzo, e la sua voce ha un tono cosi alto che l’Alec-doposbronza si chiede se il suo alter ego sbronzo abbia urlato direttamente dentro al telefono.

“ _Ooohh, tesoro_..” si commuove il Magnus-sbronzo. Poi si sentono dei rumori soffocati, il suono di loro che si baciano, qualche altro mormorio indistinto e poi la voce di Alec ritorna. “ _Andiamo a comprarci un biliardo per casa. E comunque sentiamo tanto la mancanza dei nostri piccoli stronzi_ “

“ _Bambini_ ” puntualizza Magnus.

“ _Giusto_ – dice Alec schiarendosi la gola – _Sentiamo tanto la mancanza dei nostri bambini, per favore riportaceli_ ”

“ _Non li vediamo da quanto?.. Ore?_ ” sottolinea Magnus, che appare distrutto dalla cosa.

“ _Giorni!_ ” aggiunge Alec, perché apparentemente è il caso di inserire ancora un po’ di dramma in questa conversazione. “ _Devi riportarceli indietro. Non ci lasceranno adottare altri bambini se ci perdiamo i primi due_ ”-

“ _Potremmo provare a farli per conto nostro_ ” suggerisce Magnus.

“ _Ho paura che non sia possibile, ma te lo puoi immaginare? I nostri sarebbero così belli che farebbero diventare gelosi tutti gli altri bambini_ ” concorda Alec.

“ _E anche tutti gli adulti sfigati con i loro bambini meno belli_ ” dice Magnus.

Quello che segue è chiaramente il rumore di loro due che maldestramente si danno il cinque.

Alec ridacchia alla loro scemenza, ma poi spalanca gli occhi, proprio mentre Magnus accanto a lui sussulta, afferrandogli il polso con una reazione automatica allo shock. Il cercare il tocco l’uno dell’altro è un gesto sempre presente, ha notato Alec, e gli scalda sempre il cuore allo stesso modo.

“Alexander – esala Magnus frastornato – altri…bambini?”

Alec non risponde, interrotto dalla sua propria voce che esce dal telefono di Maia, ma posa gentilmente le dita su quelle del marito, giocando distrattamente con la sua fede.

“ _Dici così per non dire brutti?_ ” chiede la sua voce.

“ _Non farmi dire brutto di un bambino, Alec!_ ” protesta Magnus con forza.

Un bip prolungato segnala la fine del messaggio e Alec apre la bocca per parlare (benché non sia certo di ciò che sta per dire), ma Maia alza un dito mentre inizia un altro messaggio vocale.

“ _Ehi Maia_ – dice Alec – _cos’è un malec?_ ”

Alec brontola, passandosi una mano fra i capelli. “Non berrò mai più in vita mia”.

Maia e Magnus scoppiano istantaneamente e contemporaneamente in una grassa risata ironica, e Alec li guarda con un’aria che vorrebbe essere feroce, ma non lo è.

Dopo di ciò Maia si prepara ad andarsene, e con i bambini che arrivano correndo in soggiorno urlando per la pizza e poi bisogna vedere Coco con loro per la quarta volta questa settimana, e poi si deve lavorare sui costumi di Halloween e riempirsi di pittura e di brillantini, il che significa dover fare a Max un bagno, che significa lacrime e dramma fino a quando lui decide di spruzzare più acqua che può addosso ai papà perché fa _morire dal ridere_ , e poi le lacrime si tramutano in urla di gioia, insomma, la loro domenica passa piuttosto velocemente.

E’ solo quando finalmente i bambini sono a letto che trovano un po’ di pace, abbracciati nel letto.

“Così… - comincia Magnus, tracciando pigramente la runa matrimoniale sulla mano di Alec – altri bambini?”

Alec alza le spalle, intrecciando le dita con le sue. “Solo se lo vuoi anche tu. Ma noi siamo padri piuttosto bravi, ad essere onesti, e a me non dispiacerebbe avere una ventina di altri figli e stancarmi orrendamente se tu sarai d’accordo a farlo con me, facendo sì che ne valga la pena”.

Magnus mormora fra sé e depone un bacio morbido sulle labbra di Alec. “Sono pronto a sopportare tutte le notti insonni che vuoi, se significa passare del tempo con te e con la nostra famiglia. Mi piacerebbe anzi che diventasse più grande”.

Alec sta per rispondere, probabilmente per proclamare il suo amore sempre crescente e infinito per quest’uomo incredibile che gli è capitato di incontrare nella sua vita, quando dalla porta arriva una vocina.

“Papà”

Le loro teste si girano contemporaneamente verso Madzie, che è sulla soglia della camera, con Max a lato, una delle sue manine intrecciata a quella della sorella, l’altra aggrappata all’orecchio di Hagrid trascinato per terra, mentre Chairman lo annusa sospettoso.

“Max non riesce a dormire”.

Magnus scambia una veloce occhiata con Alec, un’occhiata che dice che questa è una di quelle notti, ma non c’è nulla che lo possa indurre a tornare indietro. Nulla che possa fargli desiderare di essere altrove se non proprio qui, con suo marito, i suoi bimbi e tutta la sua stanchezza.

Magnus gli sorride dolcemente e Alec sorride di rimando, il cuore che salta un battito quando vede il marito guardare i bambini e aprire le braccia perché loro ci possano saltare dentro.

“Venite qua, piccoli mostri!”

Loro si lanciano senza esitare, probabilmente perché stavano aspettando proprio quella risposta, e Madzie si accoccola contro il fianco di Magnus mentre Max si arrampica in mezzo a loro sistemandosi sul petto di Alec.

“Vi vogliamo tanto bene” dice Magnus, baciando tutti e due sulla fronte.

“Tantissimo” aggiunge Alec con un sorriso, baciando la testa del proprio bimbo e allungandosi per accarezzare gentilmente la guancia della figlia.

“Anche noi vi vogliamo bene” replica Madzie.

“Cooosì tanto” dice Max, allargando le braccia più che può, le parole mezze soffocate dal ciuccio.

E anche se scava profondamente nella propria memoria, Alec non riesce davvero a ricordare di essere mai stato tanto felice.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
